Tails and the Power Deep Inside
by Agent 0076-Kid Son Goku
Summary: As Tails tries to reveal his feelings to Momoko, Mojo Jojo crafts a scheme to destroy them, using Tails' hidden power! TailsxMomoko, TJ( fan-made character) x Miyako, and Sonic x Kaoru featured. R & R!
1. Chapter 1: Mojo Jojo's Dastardly Scheme

Mojo Jojo paced the floor with a scowl on his ugly green mug. "Curse those wretched Powerpuff Girls Z! I must find a weak link in their team to defeat them! But what?" All of a sudden, Mojo's 2 head goons, Mayumi and Shigeru, entered. Shigeru was a ninja squirrel, and Mayumi was a human girl. "Sir, I did some spying and found out that the brown one, Tails, has a strange, unearthly gland in his 3rd tail, which enables him to transform at the sight of the full moon." " So your point is...?" Mojo asked, not exactly sure where this was going. " He's a mindless, crazed beast! We can use him to destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z, and conquer the entire city!" Shigeru yelled. "That's incredible! It can't possibly fail! MOO-HOO-HOO-HA-HAAA!" Mojo Jojo laughed maniacally. Shigeru and Mayumi looked at each other, worried. " This could end badly..." they said, as they sweat dropped, animé-style. 


	2. Chapter 2: Life, Love, & Chili Dogs

Later that day, Sonic was gorging himself on chili dogs.

The entire lunchroom was cheering him on.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

He finished the last dog, and let out a huge belch, shaking the entire room.

Kaoru hugged Sonic as the blue hedgehog grinned proudly.

* * *

A few hours after, in Art Class, the following events were occurring:

• Princess was showing off some expensive dress, as usual

• TJ was shooting spitballs & making paper planes, which he claimed counted as "origami"

• Tails and Blossom partnered up for an art project

• And Sonic was taking a snooze.

As he snoozed at his desk, a crumpled-up piece of paper hit him in the head, jolting him out of his slumber.

"What the…?" Sonic asked himself as he unrumpled the note. It read: _I think you're cute._

Sonic looked over at Kaoru, who waved at him.

It had been a week since they started dating, and so far, things were pretty good.

Blushing, he waved back.

_Suddenly…_

VEEP! VEEP! VEEP! The hotline rang, and Tails answered.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor?"

"Tails! Thank goodness you're here! Mojo Jojo and his crafty cohorts are destroying the town!"

"Ok, Mayor, we're on it!"

He hung up and explained the situation to the girls.

And after a quick costume-change, The Powerpuff Girls Z were off to save the day, and kick some bad-guy butt!


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Change, Part 1

"Are you sure this is real?" Buttercup asked. "I mean, the Mayor isn't exactly the sharpest chainsaw in the shed."

"It's as real as cancer, Kaoru. And what Mr. Mayor lacks in smarts, he makes up for in heart!" TJ replied.

Miyako blushed. She always liked it when TJ spoke like that. And TJ liked her too, but we'll expand on that in due time.

They turned and saw Mojo's giant robot trashing the city.

"Okay, I got this! DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAAAA! CHAAAAAARRRRGGGGEEEE!" Tails shouted as he lunged at the robot. Unfortunately, this was just what Mojo expected.

The robot grabbed Tails in its crushing grasp. Mayumi and Shigeru grabbed Tails by his eyelids and held them open.

Alas, Tails was looking right at the full moon. *BA-DUM.*

A faint drumbeat had started, and that is what kicked off the nightmarish transformation.

*BA-DUM.*

*BA-DUM.*

The drumbeats gradually sped up:

*BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.*

*BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.*

*BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.*

Suddenly, the drumbeats stopped all at once.

Then, that was when it _really_ started up.

Tails' teeth became razor-sharp fangs; his clothes tore off, and his eyes became blood-red. His nose became long and snout-like.

And he grew to an incredible size—about 50 feet. "ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" he bellowed angrily, beating his chest.

"You were right! I cannot believe that it worked!" Mojo said.

Then he took out a bullhorn, turned it on, and said: "ALRIGHT, MY MIGHTY MONSTER,CRUSH THE RED ONE!"

He was talking about Blossom.

Sonic quickly looked up at the moon, and felt the transformation happening to him.

*BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.*

*BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.*

*BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.*

*BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.* *BA-DUM.*

In an instant, the mighty monster grabbed Blossom and slowly began to squeeze.

"Tails! Please, don't do this…I know you're still in there." Blossom pleaded, close to tears.

Tails managed to utter, "M-M—MOMOKO? IS…THAT YOU?" He then began to grunt as he turned around to Mojo, and he began to glow with a white aura.

Just then, Sonic the WereHog showed up. "What'd I miss, guys?" he asked with a pointy-toothed grin.

"Blossom managed to convince Tails not to hurt her, and now he's changing into his ultimate form." TJ explained.

"I think that—" he started, but was cut off when Miyako pulled herself towards him and kissed him.

"Whoa. Miyako, that felt…heavenly!" TJ said, dazed.


	4. 4: The Ultimate Transformation, Part 2

Sonic and Tails had begun to glow with white and yellow auras.

And at last, when the dust cleared, Sonic & Tails looked different. Their quills and hair had grown down to their knees.

They had ascended to the Ultimate Transformations: Super Sonic 3 & Super Tails 3!

In a flash, they turned and put a hole clean through Mojo's robot, and it toppled over.

"Uh-oh." Mojo said, trying to sneak off.

"OH, NO YOU WON'T!" Tails said, as he and Sonic put their hands to the sides, and gathered the Ki energy into a single point.

Sonic: "KA…ME…"

Tails: "GA…"

Sonic: "HA…ME…"

Tails: "…LICK…"

Sonic/Tails: "HAAAAAA! GALICK GUN!"

The energy blasts spiraled from their hands and hit Mojo square-on, turning him to dust.

Shigeru gulped nervously. "I think it's high time we decided to scramble."

Mayumi look at him. "I couldn't agree more."

Quickly, they swept up Mojo's ashes in a dustpan, and they ran off, as they shouted:

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BUT WE'LL BE BACK!"


	5. Chapter 5: All Ends Are Tied Up--Right?

Later that night, at Momoko's house, Tails and Momoko were getting ready for bed.

"Um…Tails? About earlier—did you sparing me mean that you…I dunno, like me?"

"Well, yeah. Do you like me back?"

Momoko smiled.

"How's this for you answer?" she said, pulling Tails close and kissing him.

Tails grinned. His loose ends had just tied themselves up.

-The End-

* * *

**So did you like how it ended? I made sure that all 3 guys got their smooches in the end, and it looks like for now, all loose ends are tied up.**

**Until the next adventure...**

**KINTO-UN!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
